History / Future
History James discovered BTCD 1 week after its launch. "My involvement started with an innonent question. I actually saw they were planning to use zerocoin and I was advocating using cryptonote. I had just done a cryptonote fork the other day at the time and thought it would be much better than unproven zerocoin. BTCD creators and community was very open and welcoming and instead of telling me to go away (this seems to happen a lot to me), they were eager for my adding features to BTCD. Then one thing led to another and as I was integrating all the software I had written this year, the Teleport idea just came to me, so that is why BTCD launched the way it was. I had nothing to do with the launch. P.S. I also have received no BTCD from any of the launch, I also didnt mine any BTCD, I purchased all my BTCD on the open market and after I announced my involvement." Source "I was total newbie to crypto last november and ripple was what I first discovered! After I kept complaining that their tech was broken (autoupdate for prices didnt), their spreads were untradeable (>20%), liquidity almost nonexistent (~$10K/day), that USD should equal USD (not 25% difference) and automatically rippling (stealing!) the more precious bitstamp USD for the horribly discounted snapswap USD was really a horrible idea exposing them to litigation. They changed the default to not enable rippling and then even though I had narrowed spreads to 1% with an automatic marketmaker bot and told them how they could actually get some high volume markets, well since the high volume market I was bringing to ripple back in December was NXT, ripple started to actively want me gone. first I my posts are deleted/banned, I get some sort of sanction, etc. So, I ended up in the NXT community. Being a non-Java guy, sort of a second class citizen, being a C programmer, not even C++, so not using classes or objects, well I had to operate outside the core and build services on top of the NXT API. But I didnt even start coding until late Feb when I realized that nobody else was going to do what needed to be done, like MGW. I did end up doing quite well with the NXT Asset Exchange, which totally changes the balance of wealth in the NXT economy as there is only 1 billion total NXT and we all know how it was distributed initially. The distribution of that will take some years to get to some more reasonable balance, but if you look at asset values, it is rapidly rebalancing in favor of the talented and hard working. I estimate there is almost 500 million NXT worth of NXT assets already issued, not sure about total, but I know my assets market cap of ~175 million NXT. So within months the percentage of NXT economy held by the NXT IPO shrinks and I estimate within a couple years that there will be several billion+ of NXT asset market cap, possibly up to 10 billion NXT worth. So, with the initial distribution rapidly shrinking away I dont see any significant issue with it. Anyway, with no hope of getting my code into the NXT core ("over my dead body is anything not-Java getting into the NXT core") and the whole cryptonote fork -> BTCD launch story, well that is how I get here. I already make more money that I will ever spend from the NXT assets (I only own a minority of the assets as I sold to early investors at big discounts and gave away about 20% of the most valuable assets) as even at low NXT prices it is mind boggling amount. Though my wife says there is no problem to spend it all :-)" Source ---- Future "''So, now I am really wanting to solve the global problem of cash disappearing. This I feel is not a widely feared situation and it really should be. Once the govt can control how you spend your money, they pretty much control you. With the inevitable USD problems that will happen in the (near?) future, I am very concerned about giant cascade effect that will make btsx collapse look like one raindrop. I like freedom, so I am working as hard as I can to make actual electronic cash from the various tech that is already here. No need to reinvent BTC, it is here, it is big, it is liquid, it is just a transparent protocol. Combine it with XMR, and do all the things to make big headache for attacker. ''" Source